As the operating frequency of micro-processors has increased, the resulting power dissipation has become a major bottle-neck in implementing large high performance systems. As a result, the package and cooling cost necessary to deal with the large power dissipation is accounting for a larger portion of total chip cost. For low-power mobile systems, the battery life-time is directly related to the power dissipation of the chip. Therefore, it is sought to increase the shelf-life of batteries. One way this is achieved is by clock gating, wherein the clock input to non-active circuit blocks is reduced in frequency or disabled completely.
However, the process of scaling down the clock frequency introduces additional challenges. FIG. 1 displays a simplified diagram of an electronic system having a power supply source, a printed circuit board (PCB), package, and chip. Power supply is delivered at the PCB end. The chip would like to interact with a stable power supply that is not affected by transient current consumption. A stable power supply becomes critical as the operating power supply is reduced, since any transient supply voltage fluctuations at the chip can account for a large portion of the desired power supply. To reduce transient current induced power supply functions, one generally minimizes the series inductance and resistance, while adding a large decoupling capacitance between VDD and GND. Where dI/dt is very large, the transient supply voltage swing caused by the series inductance can become very large. Hence, it is essential to reduce dI/dt when the chip is switched between various modes of operation.
Therefore, there is a need to reduce transient current in a manner that addresses at least some of the limitations of conventional power distribution networks.